


let me take you to a restaurant

by happyhannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I wrote this at 1am, M/M, Slightly crack, i had the idea for like a year before i wrote it, jisung is mentioned like once, rated t because changbin says fuck once, slightly angsty but it’s not that bad i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhannie/pseuds/happyhannie
Summary: what changbin doesn’t expect to see in a restaurant is his boyfriend being proposed to by his best friend. what felix realises is that he never told changbin about his and hyunjin’s elaborate plan to always get free food.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	let me take you to a restaurant

changbin and felix were the most disgustingly in love couple to ever exist. everyone who ever spent time with them simultaneously found them both the most adorable and most annoying people on the planet. they constantly found themselves forgetting their surroundings and getting wrapped up in each other yet with a love as strong as theirs it was easy to block out everything else. so it seemed highly unlikely that either would ever do anything to jeopardise this, right?

felix was broke. it was one of the negative parts of being a student, he didn’t know a single person who was well-off, perhaps other than jisung who got his money from dodgy sources that felix never cared to ask about. in fact, the australian was so broke that he had taken to watching money saving tv shows whenever he was home alone and browsing online websites to collect coupons for necessities. desperate times called for desperate measures and his savings were for things more important than soap and toilet tissue. 

the severe lack of money in felix’s bank account was the reason why he and his best friend hyunjin had formulated a master plan. it was practically fool proof: they would attend a restaurant whilst dressed up in their best clothes, they would then proceed to act stupidly in love before hyunjin would whip out a fake gold ring from a box inside his pocket and ‘propose’ to felix thus getting their meal completely paid for. it was ingenious. 

after one perfect run of their plan, felix and hyunjin began to make their restaurant visits a bi-weekly tradition. there were so many restaurants surrounding the area in which they lived that by their fourth month of their plan, felix was surprised that the word hadn’t spread that there were two strange boys who would get engaged every other week on a wednesday. 

this week, they were attempting their plan at a slightly more upmarket restaurant. it was located in the centre of town with nice views out on to the river and felix had read many stories of people who had previously got engaged there. hyunjin had seemed just as excited about this idea as felix was so they dressed up in extra nice clothes with perfectly styled hair and began their journey to the restaurant. 

the metro was full of people who acted like they’d never seen two boys in a suit before. felix could hardly believe the amount of people who cast them strange looks as they passed by. was it really that unusual to see someone of their age dressed up nicely? then again, felix could count on one hand the amount of times he’d seen his friends in a suit.

“lix, are you sure this is going to work?” hyunjin questioned his friend as they stepped off the metro and began the walk to the restaurant. it wasn’t far but it was far enough for hyunjin to begin panicking, as he always did, about what they would do should their plan not work. they’d never been to a place quite as nice as this before and both boys would be lying if they said they would be able to afford anything on the menu. 

“i’m sure!” felix responded, “so many people have gotten engaged here and got their meals paid because of it, we’re no different jinnie, we’ve just gotta act on it more.”

hyunjin shook his head but had a fond smile on his lips. they were used to playing up their fake relationship by now and as best friends who were quite clingy anyway, it wasn’t hard for them to step into the role. as they approached the restaurant felix grabbed hyunjin’s hand, interlocked their fingers before stepping inside and waiting patiently in the queue to be seated.

“a table for lee felix please,” he spoke in his ‘posh voice’ once they got to the front of the queue and hyunjin held back a snort as they were being shown to their table. the view alone was enough to make felix realise why the restaurant was so popular with couples. below them, the river shone under the pale moonlight and the lights of the city were visible on the horizon. it looked as if it was straight out of an edited photograph and felix was in awe. ideas of romance seemed to be everywhere, the paintings on the wall were of 1920’s couples kissing by retro cars or couples from the 50’s cuddling in a drive in cinema. he’d have to bring changbin here one day. 

still holding hyunjin’s hand with his left, felix used his right hand to look through the menu. he was a rather fussy eater and the food on the menu was mainly to target a more affluent person so naturally, felix was relieved when he saw that there was a burger on the menu. he didn’t even bother to check the price before he closed the book and the waiter arrived to their table. answering the questions of the waiter was where the plan truly began. the two had tried and tested methods of what they could say that would make them seem like a real couple, of course most of this had come from felix’s experiences of dates with changbin. 

“what can i order for you? shall we start with drinks?” the waiter smiled kindly and hyunjin began speaking. 

“i’ll just have a water please, what about you baby?” he asked felix throwing him a falsely loving look. 

“i think i’ll have the same please,” he smiled. 

“and food?”

“i’ll have the steak burger please,” hyunjin answered. 

“and the same for me again,” felix spoke.

“ah, you’re a true couple, you’re perfectly in sync,” the waiter smiled and the boys just nodded holding back smirks at how easy people were to trick.

“i think our love is just that strong,” felix told the waiter without glancing back at hyunjin for fear that he might laugh. 

“i think it is,” hyunjin replied and the waiter flashed them a grin and a wink before walking away to get their meals. 

now was the moment it really started.

felix looked around to see a few of the restaurant staff nearby and he squeezed hyunjin’s hand to give him the all clear to begin the plan. 

hours had been leant to make this part of their plan fool proof. it had taken hyunjin nearly 50 attempts to be able to recite this speech without breaking into laughter halfway through. in his defence, it was extremely hard to confess your long lasting and undying love for your best friend when the only love you had for them was entirely platonic.

“felix,” he began speaking unnecessarily loudly in an attempt to capture people’s attention.

“ever since i’ve known you, you’ve lit up my life in every way possible,” felix smiled whilst he barely focussed on the speech, “you’re the light that ends my darkness and the stars that guide me in the night, you’re my everything,” hyunjin began to get the small black box out of his pocket. felix allowed his face to twist into one of surprise.

the australian heard a few gasps from around the restaurant and he knew that the plan was working. the entire room fell silent as hyunjin got down on one knee and spoke, “will you marry me?”

felix was just about to nod with his fake tears in his eyes when he heard a glass smash from the other side of the restaurant. his head snapped up just in time to see a very familiar looking person sprint out of the doors. this was bad.

he felt as if he was frozen for a second just watching changbin run down the stairs and into the distance. the situation was so bizarre that felix almost didn’t know how to react, all that he knew was that the love of his life thought he was cheating on him by getting engaged to his best friend.

hyunjin stood up as soon as he saw felix’s panic and the look on his face told the younger that he’d seen changbin too. “lix go,” hyunjin spoke calmly and felix took off.

he made it down the steps almost comically fast as he chased his lover down winding streets. felix felt his heart beating faster than it ever had and his breathing was at a rate he had never known. changbin, the love of his life, thought he was cheating on him with hyunjin. why had felix been so stupid and not told changbin what he and hyunjin had been doing? why had it escaped his mind that changbin might be hurt if he found out in the wrong way?

it felt as if felix had been running forever when he finally was able to stop. as he rounded the corner into a small side street, he saw the figure of his boyfriend sat on a step in a doorway. changbin’s body was shaking from his sobs and the older boy had never looked so small in all of the time that felix had known him. the younger felt his heart smash. 

“hyung, changbin hyung, please listen to me, it’s a misunderstanding.”

watery eyes met watery eyes as changbin lifted his head and stared at felix with an expression so full of heartbreak that felix doubted he could bear ever seeing it again. “what’s there to misunderstand?” changbin spoke with no hint of emotion just bleak emptiness wrapping itself around his voice. 

the youngest felt himself begin to panic again and he had to control his breathing in order to reply, “i swear to you hyung, it’s not what it looks like,” he paused to breathe again, “please i love you so much please let me explain,” felix spoke faster than he knew he could and the older interrupted him before he could ramble on further. 

“what’s there to explain lix? i understand that you love him, it’s okay but i just wish you’d told me, you’re my everything i’m just so sorry that i couldn’t be yours,” changbin hung his head again and sobbed again, “make it easier for me and don’t try to make me feel better.” 

it was as if changbin had poured every bit of pain into that one sentence and felix felt a pang in his chest as his tears began rushing again. he shook his head vigorously and counted to 3 in his head as he tried to breathe after hearing his lover’s broken words.

“no no no no hyung please you have to believe me you’re my everything too, jinnie and i we just… we pretend to get engaged so we can get free food that’s all it is i swear to you hyung, the ring isn’t even real it’s fake, that’s why i dress up so nicely when i go out please hyung please believe me i can’t lose you you’re all i’ve ever wanted, you’re the only one i love i promise,” felix sobbed with his face in his hands and he slumped to the floor next to changbin. it was too much, he was going to lose the only man he had ever loved, it was all too much.

changbin’s head snapped up and met the desperation in felix’s eyes. he let out of breath of what seemed like both relief and disbelief and felix allowed his heart to soar for just a second, “so you’re telling me, that i thought you were cheating on me with hyunjin but you were really just trying to get free food by pretending to get engaged?” the older asked and felix nodded quickly.

changbin’s face broke out into a smile before he laughed almost maniacally with tears still falling down his cheeks, “god you’re so fucking dumb felix i love you so much.”

felix burst into waves of tears again as changbin pulled him in for an impossibly tight hug, “binnie hyung i thought i’d lost you,” felix whispered as he clung on to changbin as if he would never let go again. 

“i was so scared lix, please tell me next time you’re doing something like that.” changbin pulled away and used his thumb to wipe felix’s tears.

“i will i promise, i love you so much.”

“i love you so much too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to anyone who has read this! i really hope you enjoyed it!! if you want you can follow me on twitter @happyhanjisung !!


End file.
